


Pumbaa's Enthusiasm

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I think it'll be great," Pumbaa said staunchly. "We can help out. Simba's babies."
Relationships: Pumbaa & Timon (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pumbaa's Enthusiasm

"I think it'll be great," Pumbaa said staunchly. "We can help out. Simba's babies. We knew him when he was just a little cub and now he's the king and going to be a father." He hardly took one breath in the long string of excited statements.

Timon almost wanted to say something sour, but no suitable retort came to mind. He sighed, but in the face of Pumbaa's enthusiasm, and his own fond memories of Simba learning jungle life, Timon's mood tipped to sweet. Everything was going to change, but Simba was still their unlikely kid under it all.


End file.
